The invention relates to an electrical rotary machine of at least 100 kW and, more particularly, to a machine including axial support means to support a stator of the machine in an operative position and transverse end support means to rotatably support a rotor of the machine in operative alignment with the stator.
It is shown in the art to use a rectangular frame comprising welded axial and transverse hollow beams to support the stator and rotor of an electrical rotary machine. Such a support structure is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,061, wherein the transverse hollow beams of the support apparatus include bearing holders that rotatably support the rotor and the axial tubular beams support the stator.
The prior art frame support structure generally requires a more complicated machine manufacturing process than a frame structure according to the invention. In addition, the hollow transverse support beams generally require a more complex means to attach bearing carriers for engagement with the rotor. Moreover, it is noted that the axial and transverse support functions of a rotary machine support apparatus are different and therefore, differing transverse and axial support means must be employed to effectively and efficiently provide the necessary support with simple and easily constructed support components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a simple and effective means to support a rotor and a stator of a rotary machine in operative alignment.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a support means that is easy to construct and that facilitates the mounting and dismounting of a rotor or stator.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple means to mount transverse bearing holders with radial adjustability for rotatably supporting the rotor of the rotary machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means to mount transverse bearing holders for rotatably supporting the rotor of the rotary machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means to mount or dismount a rotor or a stator from a support structure by a simple horizontal movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a simple and easily assembled support structure that uses the position of the stator to provide increased stability.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the detailed specification which follows and a consideration of the accompanying drawings.